Birds of Prey
by FirefliesAndLight
Summary: Victoria moved to the window, her back to Silas. Her breath fogged up the cold glass as she spoke. "We're all birds of prey," her voice came out, quiet but calm. "We will fight for what we want, and we'll stop at nothing."
1. Prologue - Hiding Secrets

**Note, Summary, and, Disclaimer:**

**So this is my first, real, fanfiction. I really enjoy this series and realize that there aren't a lot of fics in this category, but I don't care. I'm writing it anyways and hopefully you enjoy. The story is taking place as if the events of 'The Da Vinci Code' never happened, just so you all know. They also take place in more present times. Don't forget to review, comment and most of all enjoy. _P.S. Please don't flame. I'd really appreciate it._**

**Summary:**** Victoria Jameson never knew that her parents were once apart of the controversial religion, Opus Dei, nor did she know that when she was little, they had somehow turned her into a powerful key for (or against) the religion. Her parents weren't even aware that some of the top heads of the 'cult' found out about their little betrayal. Now, years later, the Opus Dei-loyal albino monk, Silas, comes to collect Victoria, so that the 'Teacher' can unlock what her parents hid inside her head. Neither Victoria nor Silas are prepared for what awaits them on their turbulent journey.**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I would love to, I sadly, do not own The Da Vinci Code, Silas, or, any of Dan Brown's other characters. I do, however, own my OC, Victoria. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Hiding Secrets_**

**_August 5_****_th_****_, 1997_**

"Victoria. Your father and I love you so, so, much. You know that, right?

I looked up at my mother with a look of pure joy and admiration. I wanted to grow up to be like her. "Yes mommy. I know." I reached my arms up so she would lift me onto her lap.

She sighed, trying to hide a smile as she bent down and lifted me, settling me on her lap, and wrapping her arms around me. "You're getting to be such a big girl. Think, next month you'll be seven! That's a big girls age!"

I smiled up at her. "I'll be big like Caleb!"

She laughed, kissing the top of my head, "well, not quite. You're brothers almost nine. He's a little bit ahead of you, dear."

"And Trina?"

"Katrina will be turning three. She's a few years younger than you."

"And I'm her big sister. So I get to rule her."

My mother made a face, laughing, "Not exactly, sweetie. You are the bigger sister, which means you get to protect her and make sure she's always safe. Just like Caleb and your father and I, do for you."

"I guess so."

She kissed me again. "Oh Tori, I love you so much."

At that moment, the door to my bedroom opened and my father stood in the doorway. His face looked like he had just been worked up from a very long nap. He looked at my mother gravely. "Anna, it's time." Even his voice sounded anxious.

As my mother moved to stand, I flew off her lap and towards my father, my arms wide open. "Daddy!"

He bent and scooped me up into his arms, kissing my cheek. "Hey dolly, how's my little girl?" His voice sounded like he had something stuck in his throat.

I grinned, bopping him lightly on the nose, "I'm okay daddy. Can we go play now?"

He held me closer, stroking my hair with his warm hand. "In a bit, baby girl. We just have to stop at study for a bit, okay? And then we can go and get ice-cream. Does that sound good?"

I nodded, pulling away excitedly, the idea of ice-cream heavy on my mind. "Okay!"

My father began to lead me from the room, carrying me downstairs. I stared at my mother over his shoulder, as she followed us. Her face was white and she seemed to be trembling, like she was scared. I was rather confused on why they both seemed so agitated. I was rather excited at the idea of dessert before dinner. We reached the study before I knew it, my father opening the big double doors. The study was one of my favourite rooms in the house, though I wasn't often allowed in it.

Around the room, from floor to ceiling were bookshelves, stocked with books on every single subject. Wheeled ladders on each end. The study also had some marble statues and a wonderful mahogany desk, with my father papers and such. The study was his pride-and-joy of the house, his private man-cave. I looked around in awe as he led me towards the desk, placing me in one of the chairs in front of it. My mother wasn't far behind, closing the doors and locking them. She joined my father on the other side of the desk, her face filled with sadness.

"Now, Tori," my fathers voice was slow, calculating, "We're about to show you, and tell you some things and we need you to listen very carefully okay? Its gonna be a lot of things, a lot of things that you won't understand. Got it?"

I was confused, but I nodded anyways, "okay…" my voice was hollow.

My father nodded. "Good." He grabbed a huge book off his desk, opening it to around the middle. It was filled with old, yellowed pages.

As he began to scan for the right things, I glanced at my mother. She was just staring down at the floor, avoiding to look at me. Now I was beginning to get scared. Me and my siblings were usually only dragged into the study when we were in trouble. This didn't seem good.

My father cleared his throat, prompting me to look at him. My mother still kept her eyes on the floor. "Now…" His voice cracked on the word, and I could see water brimming his eyes. What was going on? "Victoria, listen carefully now. Close your eyes"

I stared at him with all my attention, my knuckles turning white as I squeezed my hands together, following his command and closing my eyes. Now I was really frightened. What had I done.

"You will start to feel yourself getting sleepy. Just relax Tori. It will all be over in a matter of minutes, so please stay calm and listen to my voice. I'm going to start counting, you might not understand me, but you will, soon. Now are you ready?"

I nodded lightly, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Good. I will now begin to count, you will get sleepier and sleepier, do not worry. And remember one thing sweetie. We love you."

I made a feebly attempt to open my eyes, but my mother was staring back at me, my father had his back turned, the big book in his hands.

She shook her head. "Close you eyes Tori, and relax. Don't worry. It will all be alright, love. Okay? Trust us."

I nodded, and closed my eyes again leaning back into the chair.

"Good," my mother voice was calm.

I could hear my father clear his throat again. "Alright. Here we go. Relax, remain calm, and listen. Unus. Duo. Tres. Quattuor. Quinque."

His voice began to grow harder to here, and I was starting to feel sleepier, I tired to fight it, but it wasn't working, I was sinking deeper and deeper.

"Sex. Septem. Octo. Novem. Decem…"

Finally I felt like I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Alright! So, first part done, and it was just the prologue. Sorry if it was completely terrible, but I tried. What Victoria's dad was saying was the numbers 1-10 in Latin, just so you can have a translation. I hope you liked! Please leave a review or comment, and I'll continue on!**


	2. Chapter One - Dark Parties

**So, after lots of work and editing I am finally posting the first, ****_real_****, chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy the start of the adventure that the characters will take. Remember to read and review. ;) Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Dark Parties_**

**_Present Day_**

The music was blaring throughout the club, my whole body pulsing with every beat. The strobe and multi-coloured lights made it almost impossible to see anything, the amount of people in the place didn't help either. It was like a blinding-suffocating mess and I, for one, didn't feel totally at ease in the environment.

I sat at our table, sipping my soda lightly, my eyes scanning the dance floor for a familiar face. I had lost my friends easily in the crowd. As much as I loved my them, my friends could sometimes be so unreliable when alcohol, boys, or, a party got involved.

I suddenly spotted Christina, my wild roommate and best-friend, making her way through the crowd, wobbling not only from the alcohol, but from the high heels she sported.

"Where have you been?" She slurred, taking a seat across from me.

I raised a brow, frowning slightly. "I've been here since we arrived. You guys ditched me, remember?"

She looked thoughtful for a second then shook her head. "No, I don't. I thought you were with us the whole time." This somehow seemed hilarious to her, and she broke into a fit of laughter.

I coughed. "Right… totally funny."

She snorted, which made me further raise my brow. Her laughter calmed slightly. "Awe, I'm sorry hun. I wasn't really paying attention. Maybe you should come join us. Have a little fun. You've been studying all week."

I looked down at my soda, the only thing I was gonna be able to drink tonight, since I had volunteered to be the designated driver. In all truth, I didn't really feel like dancing. I hadn't been in the true mood to go out at all, but Christina had persuaded me with her eyelash-batting and begging. I had finally given in, but had kept everything quiet on the down-low since we had arrived.

"Come on, Tori…" She whined.

I looked up at her. She was once again using her puppy-dog face to try to sway me. I tried to fight back laughter at her expression.

"You only get to be twenty-three once. Are you going to always remember it as your stickler year?"

She had a point.

I finally caved, laughing. "No, Chrissie. This will _not _be my stickler year. Come on." I got up, offering her my hand. "Lets par-tay!"

She grinned, taking my hand and stumbled to her feet. "That's the spirit!"

We were on the dance floor in no time and I had to admit, I was having way too much fun. Why wasn't I out here before? Having my best-friend by my side was a big help, even if she was in a slight intoxicated state. I let the music take me, ignoring the inane and vulgar lyrics and just enjoying it, letting loose for the first time in a long while.

"I'm dying and need to catch my breath. Wanna go back to the table?"

I opened my eyes to see Christina standing before me. I nodded, barely able to hear her over the deathly music. "Sure thing." We headed back to the table, resting against the seats as we tried to catch our breath. "Okay. I will say, that _was_ fun."

Christina grinned, laughing. "I_ told _you so! You should listen to me more often."

I grinned back, my eyes going back to the dance floor, yearning to be on it again. "Hey, can we hurry it up and head back there, cause I'm-" I stopped. Christina wasn't even paying attention. Her eyes were staring at something behind me. "Hello? Earth to Chrissie."

But she just ignored me, her mouth agape, still staring past me. "Who. Is. _He_?" She sounded completely shocked and breathless. I turned, deciding to check the guy out. He was not at all what I expected.

The man she was staring at was slowly striding towards us through the crowd of people. Christina didn't seem to be the only one staring, either. Others were looked just as surprised as he made his way in our direction.

He wasn't your typical club person either. He was draped in a long, heavy, brown cloak, the hood drawn up over his head. His skin was as white as snow, his hair a nearly identical shade. His lips were set in a firm line and his eyes were hard. He didn't cease his pace, moving through the crowd as if he was late for an important meeting.

Christina giggled, drawing my attention back to her. "Ooh, he's heading this way! How do I look?" She began to run her fingers through her hair.

I was more confused than anything, by her reaction and the fact that a guy, dressed in a cloak, would show up at a dance club. "You look fine," I said half-heartedly. I began to take my seat again, but stopped when I saw the look that passed over Christina's face. Like she had just seen a ghost. "What?" I said frowning.

She was once again, looking over my shoulder. I began to slowly turn my head and realized that the cloaked-guy was standing right behind me. I stumbled backwards into my chair. "Oh… I'm-I'm sorry…" I was a little freaked by his sudden proximity.

The man looked down at me, a frown creasing his face. "Are you Victoria Jameson?" His voice was hard, the hint of an accent dancing on each word.

I felt a bitter fear creeping into my system. This man had come here to find me? I was so tempted to say no, but instead I nodded, looking up at him. "Yes, I'm Victoria."

He immediately offered me his hand. "You must come with me, your sister is very ill."

"Katrina?" My voice was hollow with a sudden flash of panic. Why would my sister send this man to come get me? Why wouldn't she call me herself? "She _sent_ you?"

The man nodded, his manner bordering on impatient. "Yes." He looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Your sister is very religious, yes?"

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Trina wasn't exactly a complete devout, but she did go to church every Sunday, did her confession and communion, and prayed every night. I felt myself shrug and nod, my breath catching in my throat. "I guess… kind of."

He nodded. "I am Brother Josiah, a monk from the Church of Saint Emilia, on fifty-second street. Your sister was in, having her confession, and collapsed. She was rushed to the hospital, your family is there already. They sent me to come and get you."

Nothing about this scenario seemed right, but I nodded anyways, my rational thoughts becoming muddled. "Alright…" I was more shocked than anything, confused really, on what was happening. "Lead the way."

He nodded curtly, and turned, beginning to walk, back through the crowd. I turned, snatching up my purse. Christina's hand was suddenly on my wrist, her face filled with just as much shock as mine probably was. "Tori, _what are you doing_?"

I yanked my wrist from her grasp. "He's a monk from my sister's church. He says she's in the hospital. He's taking me there. I'll call you as soon as I learn anything, okay?"

She looked at me, flabbergasted, but managed to nod. "O-okay… Call me."

I nodded, hugging her quickly. "It'll be okay, don't worry. I'll keep you updated."

Before she could say anything else, I turned and began to follow the monk. I caught up to him when he was halfway out the front door, almost losing my footing as I rushed past people, throwing out apologies in my hurry. He stalked outside, with me close on his heels, the chilly air an assault to my scantily dressed body. I winced and followed him down the street.

"Brother Josiah!" I called in protest, following him and ignoring the people who stared at us as we scurried past. "Where are we going?"

He barely looked over his shoulder. "My car. It's just parked down the street. I didn't want it to get damaged by the rowdy people."

I nodded to myself. I guessed that was a pretty good reason. I continued to followed him, deciding not to question why this had made him park so _far_. My feet began to hurt in my shoes, and I shivered, hugging myself for warmth. Seriously, how far had he parked? I was beginning to get annoyed, and on the brink of protest, when he suddenly ducked into an alleyway.

"Brother Josiah?" I called after him. I followed him into the dim alley, thinking it was a shortcut. I stopped before I went too far into the darkness. "B-brother Josiah?" I called again feebly. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Right here."

I yelped and spun around. He was leaning against the cold brick wall. It was so dark I had walked right past him.

I put a hand to my chest, sighing thankfully. "Oh, there you are! You scared me. Are you ready to go?"

He just stared at me. Or, I assumed he was. I couldn't really see his face, but I could see the glint of his eyes. The smile slipped from my face. He wasn't moving from his spot. He wasn't talking. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Something was definitely wrong. The realization hit me like a train, and I silently cursed myself.

My sister wouldn't be at church this late at night. It just wasn't normal. And even if she had been at church and something had happened, my parents would have called me directly. They wouldn't have sent someone to get me. Plus, I had never told any of my family that I was going out tonight. They wouldn't have known where I was, if they had been planning to send someone. How could I have been so_ stupid_? They had taught me this type of thing in kindergarten. I was such an idiot, and I hated myself for it.

I took a step back, a plan forming in my mind. How far could I get before someone in front of the club saw me? How loud would I have to scream for someone to come find me? I took another step back and Brother Josiah slowly peeled himself away from the wall, making his way towards me. No, no, no. I stumbled back, opening my mouth to scream. Before I knew what was happening, Brother Josiah lifted his hand and covered my mouth and nose with a white cloth. I coughed, and realized exactly what was happening. It was just like what you saw in the movies. No. No. No. NO!

I gagged, trying to fight him off, but instead, taking a big whiff of the chloroform. I choked, and ended up inhaling more. My vision was beginning to cloud over, and I stumbled, feeling the cold bricks bite into my back. Brother Josiah didn't remove the cloth.

Everything was bleary. I was starting to lose focus, and in that moment, I regretted every bad decision I had made in my life. I especially regretted nothing more than this one. I started to cry silently as I began to slip into unconsciousness, not knowing what would happen to me.

Right before I lost all my senses completely, my body sinking towards the ground, Brother Josiah caught me from falling, cradling me against him. His hand brushing my hair from my face. His voice was soft and ragged as he whispered in my ear.

"Ignosces."

Then I heard, and saw nothing.


	3. Chapter Two - Castigo Corpus Meum

**Okay! So I finally got around to posting this second chapter. I had originally planned to post it a week ago, but I was having some technical difficulties, so I had to re-edit and fix up the chapter again. But anyways, here it is. Don't hate me for not posting it sooner. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Castigo Corpus Meum_**

"Teacher, I have the girl."

The man on the other end of the phone sucked in a breath of excitement. "Very good Silas. Very good. You have done well tonight. I am proud to hear this good news. Where are you positioned currently?"

I looked outside to the dark neighborhood as if expecting it to speak against me. "Not very far from where I collected her. Near the sinners club she was in."

"Did anyone see you take her?"

"No teacher. I made sure we wouldn't be seen."

The Teacher chuckled and it brought a small, amount of pride to me. "Good, my pupil. Good, good. Will you be going back to the hotel now?"

I reached forward and turned the key in the ignition. The car started to vibrate gently as it began to run. "Yes teacher. I will be heading back there shortly."

"Good my boy. Stay there until further notice. I will call and tell you what to do. Understood?"

"Yes teacher."

"Excellent. You have done wonderfully tonight Silas. We'll be in touch, all right? Take care."

I sucked in a breath of disappointment, knowing it might be the last time I'd hear from him for a while. "May the Almighty Father watch over you teacher."

"And you as well, Silas," he said simply, and then, before I could say goodbye, the line went dead.

I shut my phone and placed it in the cup holder. Sitting back with a sigh, I turned, out of curiosity, to look at the girl. I flipped on one of the lights and was finally able to see her face clearly. Even unconscious she seemed peaceful, resting against the seat, her dark hair falling over her pale face. I knew already that God would forgive me for my sins. I would be forgiven by his most holy mercy.

From what the teacher had told me about the girl, I knew she and her family were sinners. They had done something terrible to my faith, Opus Dei. I wasn't very clear on what it was yet, but sooner or later, I would find out. I suddenly felt a little sick, turning away, not able to look upon her face any longer. I sighed and put the vehicle in drive, pulling out of the parking lot. I began to slowly maneuver the vehicle down the road, back to the hotel. The streetlights cast an eerie glow on the nighttime streets. It was hard restraint that stopped me from turning to look upon the girls face again, to see what shadows would be cast across a sinners face.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to the hotel, and found some parking by one of the side doors. Now the real challenge began. How was I to get her up to the room without looking like she actually had been put unconscious? I excited the car, my breathing ragged, an idea coming into mind at the last minute. I pulled open her door and began to slide her out, draping her arm around my neck. At least this way, she would look drunk, if anything.

I shut the door with my heel, hauling the girl to the side door, leaning her partially against the wall so that I could lock the car. Grabbing her again, I used the keycard to unlock the door, pulling her inside after me. The Teacher had made sure that the girl and I would have the _most_ suitable accommodations. I used the elevator to take us up to our floor. It gave my back a bit of a break. When the elevator stopped, I grabbed her again and began to haul her down the hall to our presidential suite. Using the keycard again, I let us in to the darkened foyer.

I practically dragged to girl down the small hall to the room I had deemed as hers. Opening the door, I led her forward to the bed. I hesitated, not really knowing what else to do. With a resigned decision, I dumped her body onto the bed, covers and all. I turned and left the room as quickly as possible, shutting the door tight. I stood outside of the bedroom, sighing in relief, the pressure of her body finally off of my back. I inhaled, stretching slightly and felt a sharp pain coursing through my left leg. I sucked in a breath and remembered that I still had to pray.

Moving away from the girl's room, I opened the door to the bedroom right beside hers. This way I'd be able to hear if she so much as tired to escape. Shutting the door behind me, I moved towards the bed, reaching up and pulling my long cloak from my body, folding it and tossing it onto the bed. My muscles ached and I wanted to rest, but I had to claim forgiveness for my sins. I turned to the nightstand where I had set up my cross and mat so that I could properly pray.

I kneeled in front of the cross, looking down at where I had my _cilice_, wrapped tightly around my left thigh. It was burning slightly and I clenched my teeth as I began to undo the straps. I slowly peeled it from my leg, blood already beginning to drip down my thigh, onto the mat. I clenched my teeth harder, holding my breath to keep from making a sound. The pain was stinging and I tried to ignore it. _Pain is good_. That was something I had been taught. Already my leg was beginning to feel relief from the biting, metal restraint.

Grasping the_ cilice _I placed it over the old wounds on my right thigh, knowing this would hurt more than before. I cinched the strap, braced and ready. _Pain is good_. I sucked in a breath, tensing up my whole body and pulled the strap as tight as it would go, a little cry of pain escaping me. _Pain is good_. This was my penance. It was what I owed God so that he would forgive me for my sins. I felt saliva on my lips, squeezing my eyes shut. Slowly my leg became accustomed to the small metal spikes being dug into it, and the pain subsided to a dull, stinging, throb. I let out my breath slowly, raising my head to look at the wooden cross on my nightstand, ignoring the tears of pain that had formed in my eyes. I crossed myself, ready to begin some more cleansing.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritūs Sancti." I murmured, as I made the sign of the cross on my head and chest, kissing my fingers lightly at the end.

I pulled myself to my feet, the _cilice_ digging tightly into my skin, the spikes pushing themselves into old wounds. I tried to breathe evenly. I reached forward and grabbed my knotted whip off the nightstand, trying to ignore its many ropes all caked with dried blood. Now for The Discipline. It was all part of the Corporal Mortification process. I held the hard flog tightly in my hand, hating this part like no other. I looked back up at the cross, my stare hard and firm. I wouldn't hate the Almighty for this. This was my doing. I had to hate myself for sinning. I let out an even breath.

"Castigo corpus meum…"

I braced myself and flung the whip over my back.

* * *

**Alright, so, sorry for the shorter chapter but that's just how it worked out, and I think it gives a good start to show how things with Tori and Silas will be (At least, for now). ;)**

**For the Latin translation:**

**1. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritūs Santi - Silas is just saying the Sign of The Cross.**

**2. Castigo Corpus Meum - I cleanse my body.**

**Pretty dark stuff, lol. Most of the Latin is from the book and movie. I want it to be as accurate as possible. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the smaller chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible, and not leave you guys hanging too long. Remember to favourite, and review. :) **


	4. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to throw a quick note out there. But don't worry, this page will be turned into a chapter very soon. Just thought I'd let you all know that I haven't abandoned my story, just took the holidays. We went to my cabin, that has absolutely no service, so I decided to leave my computer at home. Mostly wrote my story in iPhone Notes. XD**

**Anyways, hope you all had a great holiday, and can't wait to update. Third chapter is almost done. Just need to finish it/edit/peer edit and then onto the site it goes for all you crazies. :D**

**Keep your enthusiasm coming. J**

- **Jane**

**_Cras amet qui nunquam amavit; Quique amavit, cras amet_**

May he love tomorrow who has never loved before; And may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well


End file.
